


The Pool

by OmegaWendigo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom John, Knotting, M/M, Omega John Watson, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWendigo/pseuds/OmegaWendigo
Summary: A little omegaverse fic occuring right after the pool scene.First time posting. 😬
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 271





	The Pool

Sherlock blindly felt around himself in the swimming pool searching for his mate. Since John had walked out with the bombs strapped to his chest Sherlock's nose had been filled with the scent of distressed Omega. His distressed Omega. It took all of the logical side of his brain's willpower to overcome his alpha instincts to seek and destroy anyone who meant to cause harm to his mate.

Surrounded by flames, Sherlock burst through the surface of the water, taking in a huge gulp of air and continued searching around him for his John. He heard the water break behind him and spun to see John gasping for air. Relief burned through his veins at the sight of his Omega alive and relatively safe.

He immediately reached for him, pulling John to him and attempting to scent his neck, growling when all he could smell was chlorine. Then he heard John speak.

"Sherlock, alpha, sir, can we get out of this pool first, yeah?"

Sherlock brought his face back from the neck he had been nuzzling to look his mate in the eyes. He only saw love and relief in his gaze, no longer the fear he had witnessed just moments ago. He nodded his head and John let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, come on. Yeah, that's it. To the side we go," John coaxed his mate to the edge where he could at least grab on to give his body a reprieve from working to stay afloat. Sherlock may be loathe to admit it, but when it came to John sometimes his biological instincts clouded his rationality. It wasn't frequent, but in those instances John was quick to take control of the situation, if only until they were free from danger. He sighed in relief at the sound of sirens in the distance.

\--------------------

John and Sherlock sat in the back of an ambulance with blankets thrown over their shoulders. Sherlock had John tucked into his side, growling at any medic who dared to try to examine his mate. John just mumbled an occasional apology, but made no move to interfere with his alpha's possessive display. Sherlock needed this and John didn't feel any pain strong enough to consider medical treatment to be more important.

An exasperated beta medic walked towards them in stride with Lestrade. Sherlock immediately growled, showing his teeth and pulling John in even tighter.

"Okay, okay, Sherlock. No one is trying to harm John," the DI explained with his hands up in a gesture of goodwill. Turning to the medic he whispered, "give us a minute?"

The medic huffed, but turned and walked away. Lestrade returned his attention to the pair.

John gave him a sympathetic smile and said, "sorry about that. Alphas, you know?"

Lestrade smirked, he did know. His alpha was what you might call overbearing, with access to every cct camera in the city and who knows what other resources to keep a constant eye on him. He loved his alpha dearly regardless, understanding it was hard to have an Omega in a traditionally alpha position with the NSY.

Greg sighed, addressing Sherlock directly. "Look, mate, I know you won't feel satisfied with John's safety until you are back in your nest. The sooner you let the medic examine you both, the sooner you can be cleared to go home."

Sherlock glared at the DI, but loosened his grip slightly, giving a sharp nod. The medic was hard pressed to do a thorough examination with the alpha refusing to let go of his Omega. He had trained for this, however, possessive displays in alphas was unfortunately a normal part of his work day. Finding no blatant signs of injury and assurance from John that he was in fact a doctor and well versed in the signs of concussion and dry drowning, the medic reluctantly released his two patients.

At his words, Sherlock shot up, throwing his and John's blankets to the ground and dragging his mate to the nearest cab. John had hardly any time to give Lestrade a slight nod and wave as they hurried past him.

In the cab Sherlock sat entirely too close to John. Touching together every possible inch of their bodies without stripping down and knotting John right there. John rested his head on his alpha's shoulder and closed his eyes. He had never felt so tired in his life.

\-------------------------

John was startled awake by Sherlock pulling him from the cab. He could feel a burning prickle under his skin and he was sweating. He whimpered as the alpha picked him up bridal style and swiftly made his way to the front door of 221. John buried his face into Sherlock's neck, inhaling huge breaths of his scent. He could feel the rumble of Sherlock's constant growl as he was pressed against his chest.

Sherlock seemed to be struggling with his keys while holding his Omega, but refused to let go, even for a second. Mrs. Hudson must have heard the commotion because the door swung open. The landlady starting to say, "Sherlock, what is happening…?" when the scent of Omega in heat hit her so strongly that even her beta nose could register it. She swiftly turned and darted into her flat to avoid unintentionally challenging the alpha or getting in his way.

John could not reason what was happening in his fogged mind. He had of course read of stress-induced heats during his medical training, but has never experienced one before today. They were typically much shorter, only lasting a single day, but no less intense.

Sherlock was running up the stairs to their flat, slamming the door open then kicking it shut with far too much force. He was not in control of his body anymore. Between smelling the fear his Omega was emitting at the pool and now the smell of heat, sweat and slick that was coming from mate, keeping a clear mind was nothing short of impossible.

He quickly made his way to their bedroom and deposited his trembling mate on the bed. The whines started immediately when he let go to move back so he had enough room to undress them both. He cooed and soothed the Omega while making quick work of their clothing. In the back of his mind he wished they had time to shower off the smell of pool chemicals, explosion fumes, and the scent of all those others who had touched John over the last 24 hours. He growled at the thought. Now was not the time however. 

As soon as he had stripped them both he laid his entire body over John's. Guiding the omega's face to his neck. Whimpers and whines were replaced with begging. Please and Alpha and Sherlock, I need… He loved that even in his heat addled state his mate always managed to say his name, reassuring Sherlock that John needed him, not just an alpha.

Normally Sherlock liked to tease his lovely Omega, slowly drive him mad with his tongue and fingers before even acknowledging his own hard cock. Today they both needed to reaffirm their bond too desperately for any of that. There would be time later.

Lining up his aching cock with his mate's dripping hole, he pushed in with one hard thrust. John gasped, but wrapped his legs around Sherlock's hips harder, encouraging him to continue. How could Sherlock deny him? He was so beautiful like this, writhing below him, gasping his name, begging for more, so lost in his arousal that any lingering self-consciousness was evaporated. This was all for Sherlock, he was the only one who would ever see John like this. With those thoughts he settled into a fast and hard pace. John moaned and clawed at his back, his tight heat clenching around Sherlock. He knew they would not last, he could already feel his knot growing and catching on John's rim as he thrust. 

John's cries increased in pitch, alerting Sherlock that he was also very close. The alpha immediately reached down to grab John's small Omega cock while he sought out his mating Mark with his mouth. With a hard push to pop his knot in, he locked them together while his teeth clamped down over the mark, reopening the scar. John screamed, mind whiting out as clear liquid released between their stomachs. His clenching muscles milking every drop of cum from Sherlock. Ensuring the alpha's sent covered him inside and out.

Sherlock dropped to his forearms over John. They would be tied together for 15-30 minutes. He had no desire to move away anyway. John blinked up at him, regaining his coherency.

"Well that was unexpected." 

Sherlock couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth. He leaned down to kiss his mate. God how he loved John and he almost lost him. Sherlock felt like his life was nothing before John walked into St. Barts that day. He would not lose him. His inner alpha was still raging with the need to seek out and destroy whoever put his John in danger, but right now Sherlock just needed to wrap himself around his Omega. He needed to feel his skin to assure himself that this was real, that John was here and okay.

They would shower after his knot deflated. Wash the chaos of the day from each other's skin then return to bed to scent and touch and make love over and over.


End file.
